


Strawberry cake and ice cream (Grayza Week 2014)

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Grayza - Freeform, Grayza Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short one-shot drabble things which are realted to the prompts for Grayza week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddling/Playful

Gray settled into the stiff wooden slats of the bench, his fingers drumming restlessly on the table which sat in front of him. It was still early in the morning, and he had nothing to do. The guild hall was virtually empty, which meant that there was nobody to talk to. He had spent the last hour speaking to Mira, who was cleaning glasses behind the bar, but had decided to leave her be when he felt the gloomy presence of Juvia as she glared at the white haired mage from behind the Request Board.

The weather outside was warm, but not enough to be stuffy. Despite that, the ice wizard still shrugged off his jacket and partially unbuttoned his shirt, loving the feel of the gentle breeze against his exposed chest. It was such a lovely day, Gray felt as though he could work. However, his team-mates were still absent, and Gray honestly didn't feel like doing any solo-missions. He began to feel annoyed that he had woken up so early, and he was equally aggravated by the general laziness of Natsu and the others.

As if on cue, the sound of armour echoed within the guild, and the noise only increased in volume as the requip mage made her way towards her team-mate. There were no words exchanged between the two wizards as Erza took her seat next to Gray, and the atmosphere surrounding the pair seemed... different, somehow. They had been friends longer than most others within Fairy Tail, and Erza had shown Gray weaknesses she herself barely knew existed, and yet there was always this air of awkwardness between the duo, particularly on Gray's front. That didn't stop Erza, however, from releasing a long, drawn-out sigh and slumping to the side, effectively resting her head on the ice-make mage's shoulder.

Although Gray was startled, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Through the gaps in the red-head's armour, Gray could feel her soft skin against his own cooler flesh, and the the heat she radiated travelled through him and pooled in his cheeks. His heart began to do things which would likely kill him in another situation, and breathing began to feel like such a difficult task.

His arm felt trapped between Erza's hard armour and his own body, and so he moved it with caution to rest along Erza's shoulders. "Gray." she whispered, her tone lazy.

"Y-yes?" Gray stuttered in panic. If Erza thought that he was coming on to her, he was sure to be beaten so badly he wouldn't want to enter the guild for weeks due to the damage done to his body, and his pride. But... was he coming on to Erza? Not in that sense, no. Did he have feelings for her? That question brought a miscellaneous huddle of emotions to the front of Gray's mind, and he honestly didn't feel much like sorting through them yet.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Erza questionsed, the smile which blossomed on her face clear in the playful tone of which she spoke with.

Gray glanced down in surprise, and sure enough he was greeted with the image of his naked torso. But when had he...? Erza tilted her face up so that their eyes could meet, and Gray realised that she was expecting an answer to her previous question. "I-it's a nervous t-tick!" Gray exclaimed, his eyes widened and his blush extended down towards his neck and back behind his ears. He cursed his habit of taking off his clothes, as a shirt would make it easier to hide his growing embarrassment.

"Why are you nervous, Gray?" she whispered, and the ice wizard could feel the huff of air against his chin. For the first time since training on the mountain with Ul, Gray shivered. Staring down into Erza's eyes, Gray gulped back his response. He had never realised what pretty eyes Erza had. Most people, like himself, only saw the deep grey which feathered off into a murky brown, but up close her irises were peppered with flecks of vermilion and shone with traces of liquid gold. Gray didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful, wasn't even sure if a higher form of beauty even existed, and if it did... well, he couldn't picture it.

The female maverick surged up suddenly and sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Gray could taste the toothpaste she had used, the perfume that she wore, and a flavour so undeniably Erza- a cross between strawberry cake, vanilla icing and metal- that it made Gray's head spin. He pulled back and gazed at the older girls face. "Erza..." Gray mumbled, all uncertainty blown away by the dewy softness of Erza's lips and the contentment shining in her eyes.

He leaned down once again to place a loving kiss on the bridge of Erza's nose, and the smile that broke out on her face made it easy to ignore the shocked gasps of Lucy and Natsu- who had just entered the Guild- and the childish remark from Happy of 'they liiiiiiike each other'. He could ignore the shrill scream which emanated from Juvia's thin lips, and the delighted applause from Mirajane, because in that moment, and every moment after that, Erza was the most important thing to Gray. And that worked just fine for the both of them.


	2. Day Two: Dance

The music playing had a fast rhythm, but the volume it was set at drowned all conversations. Nobody minded too much, as the guild hall for Fairy Tail was filled with dancing, laughing, cheerful folk. Natsu and Droy were having an eating contest in one corner (Natsu was winning, of course), and Gajeel was tuning his guitar in another corner (much the horror of his disgruntled friends, who begged and pleaded for him to, please, not sing that song again). 

Gray Fullbuster stood on the side-lines of the makeshift 'dance floor' and smiled to himself. He watched in amusement as his girlfriend, Erza, twisted and twirled the men of the guild round and round in circles, reducing the majority of them to nothing but shaking, motion sick shells. First to go was Warren, and Freed soon followed. Jet thought he could keep up with the requip wizard because of his speed magic, but he was soon out cold, the same as the others. Currently, the scarlet haired mage had chosen Elfman to be her dancing partner (Gray thought that maybe he could see Evergreen glaring from the bar, shrouded in a purple gloom cloud and glaring hard enough to turn everyone into stone, but he didn't want to mention it. He was the kind of person that valued his existence, after all). 

"Gray, I wish to dance with you." Erza instructed. She extended her hand in offering, and although her tone was rough, the ice make mage could clearly see the childlike excitement in her liquid amber eyes. Gray sighed dramatically, but couldn't suppress the smile as he pushed himself over Elfman's slumped form and grasped Erza's gloved hand in his own tightly. The dress she wore was a satin aqua piece which was decorated brashly with diamond flowers. The material hugged Erza's bodily in the most flattering of ways, and the soft curls of Erza's hair which bounced around her shoulder as she danced only made the colour seem more intense. Although the dress itself should have seemed pretentious, on the requip wizard, it seemed almost bland. Her fiery personality out-shined everything else, or so Gray believed. 

Gray placed his other hand on the soft curve of Erza's hip, the cool feel of the fabric the opposite of the red head's warm skin. She placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and immediately took the lead, swaying them vigorously. Gray steeled himself, preparing for the best and worst case scenarios (best being that he would receive severe injuries and temporary amnesia, the worst being his own imminent death) and allowed Erza to do with him as she pleased. 

With no warning from Max, who was controlling the music, the song shifted. The previous upbeat rhythm was replaced with a slow, peaceful tune. Erza slowed down and, to Gray's surprise, began to blush a wonderful shade of scarlet. She fell forward, head resting on the ice wizard's shoulder and face turned inwards. Gently, she whispered, "I've never slow danced before." 

"Neither have I." Gray recalled bemusedly. His grip on Erza tightened, and he could feel her breath quicken on the side of his neck. Once again, Gray smiled. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve someone like Erza, but he was grateful for whatever it was. 

"Gray... I really do love you." Erza muttered into the soft part of Gray's neck. He felt every stroke of her lips, every airy breath, and it made him shiver. Gray leaned down and pressed his lips down onto Erza's forehead. 

"Yeah, me too." 

The feel of Erza's body against his, the sway of the breeze that seemed to be in time with the music, the peppered embarrassment that only he could see, the words she spoke only to him. Yes, Gray Fullbuster was definitely grateful for it all.


End file.
